


Candy

by Emfoofoo



Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emfoofoo/pseuds/Emfoofoo
Summary: Vox and Taka have a bit of light-hearted fun to celebrate Valentine's Day on the Halcyon Fold.





	Candy

It's Valentine's Day on the Halcyon Fold once again, and love is in the air. Decorations are hung up almost everywhere that the eye can see to set the mood, featured on both the allied and enemy bases as well as in the jungle and lane. Most heroes either dislike or show indifference towards this day, Taka being one of them. 

On the allied base, Taka is sat upon the concrete steps by himself before battle. His knees are several inches away from his chest, his feet are lined up nicely beside each other, and his arms rest on his knees at the elbow. He stares out into the distance at the lane, which would soon be riddled with battle cries, bloodshed, defeats, and victories. He lets out a sigh and stretches out his legs.

It isn't long before Lyra steps out of the wooden doors behind Taka. He turns his head to look at her and notices _something_ different - actually, everything was different. From head to toe, Lyra was outfitted with a luxurious white dress with rose accessories adorning her chest and hips, strappy high heels, pink locks of tight curls - even her horns and book had changed in appearance.

"So... I'm assuming this is for Valentine's Day?" he inquires the Gythian war mage.

"Quite so. It's my favourite day of the year, isn't it yours?" she replies.

"Meh."

"I understand. I know many heroes aren't a fan of it, but it's worth reading up on and learning the true meaning behind it. Maybe then you will show some liking towards it."  
Lyra raises her arm delicately - a dove, out of nowhere, lands gently on her outstretched index finger. Taka, annoyed with her proposal, looks away from Lyra and back out onto the lane, his glares filled with boredom and impatience.

The two wait in silence for several minutes before their last teammate shows up - Vox. He strolls out of the wooden doors listening to his own tunes, mindlessly bobbing his head up and down to the beat of it. 

"Hey, sorry for being late to the party. I like the looks of this team!" he says, in a slightly louder tone than his indoor voice.

Taka stands up out of his sitting position to greet Vox and make some small talk with him before the battle starts, but Lyra interrupts his attempts at a conversation with a special Valentine's Day treat - candy hearts. 

"I got these for free as a small treat with my Halcyon potions from the shopkeeper! Here, you may each have one." 

Lyra hands Taka and Vox each a small, sugary confection to enjoy. Taka's is purple and has "BE MINE" engraved on it in red lettering. He pulled down the portion of coat that normally covers the bottom half of his face to eat it, but is greatly disappointed by the taste of it. His upper lip curled in disgust after eating the heart.

"Oh, hey, I forgot it was Valentine's Day. Thanks, Lyra!" Vox said.

"My pleasure." she cooed.

"Hey, Taka." Vox pesters.

"Hm?"

Vox opens his mouth, his tongue hanging out and resting atop his bottom lip. He then sticks his candy heart onto the center of his tongue, which is yellow and says "KISS ME" on it. He jokingly points at it with both hands, daring Taka to actually kiss him.

Taka raises his eyebrow and smirks. He checks behind him to make sure Lyra isn't looking - thank goodness she was too busy determining whether to buy an Ironguard or Protector Contract. He focuses his attention back towards Vox, who is still waiting for Taka's reaction. Taka takes a large step forward towards Vox and kisses him with such impact that it nearly knocks Vox off his feet. Vox's eyes widen and he moans softly in surprise as their tongues collide - Taka takes a sharp intake of breath and wraps his arms around Vox, gripping the back of his head passionately. The kiss was intense and certainly passionate and nothing less of that, but much like a spark or a whiff of perfume on someone briskly walking by, the kiss did not last long. Taka was the first to pull away, while Vox had still been trying to cope with what just happened - his cheeks were almost as bright as the concoction in the Halcyon potions. Taka chuckled at his reaction, and Vox had soon joined in too at the look of pure disgust on Taka's face as he realized that he had stolen Vox's candy heart during the kiss. Shortly after the romantic exchange, the battle had started and neither lovers had bought any weaponry yet - Lyra waited impatiently for the two to get suited up for the beginning of the battle.

In the end, the battle was a huge success - the whole team played spectacularly, getting an insane amount of kills and dying very few times. For the rest of the day afterwards, Lyra returns back to her home and writes sappy love stories in her diary in the spirit of Valentine's Day, while Taka and Vox spent the rest of the day together, both making an effort to creating a memorable Valentine's Day, which may have ended up being a little more steamy than before.


End file.
